Guess who senpai is
by pinginglee
Summary: Just some random porn without a plot whatsoever. The other person of this pairing has not been mentioned, so try to guess who it is or just imagine your slash otp. My first fanfic is a smut one and please enjoy (warnings: entirely porn, slash, boyxboy, yaoi, explicit content)


**heyy thanks for choosing to read my first ever story even though it really has no plot and is just pure porn written with commonly used phrases that might get you irritated. Be warned. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy somehow~~**

**Guess who senpai is~**

* * *

The humid, Japanese decorated room was filled with gasps and moans originating from the couple on the red sheet clad bed. Creaks came from the bed that threatened to break from the roughness of the two moving against each other.

"Sl-slow down!" a tired and breathless voice said. His only response was a chuckle as the man thrusting into him sped up. The recipient threw their head back at the pleasure repeatedly being given to him by the man below him. He tried to match his pace to the other's tempo, but it was too fast and his legs were trembling to much to ride any faster. He would try and bounce up and down and up and down but whenever he went down the other's member didn't exactly breach his hole, same when going up, making the man below him growl and slap his ass.

"Let me do all the work. You just sit that pretty butt down and feel me," the man said and held tightly onto his lover's slender hips, thrusting up into his ass hard. A loud gasp came from his lover and broken moans were the only thing that can escape his mouth. The man thrusted into his ass slow and hard, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Now the room was filled with echoes of the younger one's deliciously loud moans and the sounds of their hips slapping against each other.

"I-I'm coming!" Lee shouted as he clenched onto one of the other's shoulders. His other hand reached down for his erection to relieve himself of this painful pleasure. To his disappointment, his lover's hands each grabbed one of his and held on tight, making Lee retaliate by squeezing harshly from both his hands and anus. A small amount of pain bloomed from the action, stalling his cumming time.

"Oooh that's niice," the man under him growled and froze, just feeling Lee's muscles tremble as they try to squeeze his dick off. Lee glared and leaned down, biting the man's shoulder hard until he saw droplets of blood sprout. His lover chuckled and continued moving slowly, still enjoying how Lee was still clenching his muscles even though it most likely pains him. He also smiled at the thought that Lee might be clenching his gluteus muscles and even going through the pain just to give him more pleasure. He kneeded Lee's cheeks, trying to get him to relax despite the pleasure it brings him.

"Lee," the man whispered into his ear, the hot breath made chills run up his spine.

"Call me senpai, Lee," he said with a smirk, pausing his movements with his cock deep Inside of Lee.

Lee shook his head in embarrassment and burried his face in the other's chest, pressing his ear against it to hear his lover's heart beat. He arched an eyebrow in hazed confusion when he didn't feel his lover move. He just stayed there, buried deep into Lee's anus. The red top brought his face up close to his lover with heavy-lidded eyes.

"What're you doin?" Lee slurred out, his lips brushing his love's with each of the three words. The older one chuckled and couldn't resist kissing Lee's sweet lips, exploring his cavern with his tongue. Lee responded with a strong resistance with his own tongue, creating a war between the two on which tongue would dominate the other. Lee tried his best, stroking the other's tongue, brushing his tongue against every crevice he could reach, but the other ended up dominating him. He accepted his fate and fell into the kiss for a few seconds, but the still cock in his ass made him pull away from the kiss, making the dominator growl in disapproval.

"Call me senpai or master, your choice," the other said, refusing to move even with the powerful urge to just pound his beautiful lover making his stomach tingle in impatience and anticipation.

Lee blushed even harder if that was even possible and pouted. He mumbled something inaudibly and squirmed adorably.

"I can't hear you~" the man smirked and slowly started to pull his member out.

Lee fumbled anxiously and whispered, "Please move senpai."

The other shivered at the erotic-ness of Lee's actions yet continued, "Louder."

"Mh. PLEASE FUCK ME SENPAI!" Lee shouted like he was jumping off a cliff.

"Why of course my adorable kohai," he chuckled and began moving, starting with a hard thrust aimed perfectly at Lee's prostate, pulling a wonderfully lewd scream from Lee's throat.

"Yes! Yes, please.. Senpai!" Lee moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Every moan was interrupted by every hard thrust delivered by the man under him. The man wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and held the smaller male with possessive strength. His hips pivoted back and forth with the speed and accuracy of a cobra. Lee was loving every second of it, holding onto his shoulders tightly and whispering for more and more into the other's ear. The other complied and thrusted in even more harder, sweat coming off of the both of them and letting their bodies move against each other easier.

"I'm comiing!" Lee shouted, not giviing his love another chance to take away his chance of relief and spurting out his cum, staining both his and his lover's with his pearly white cum. The man under him growled at the tense muscles and slammed deep into Lee's ass, shooting his hot jizz deep into Lee's anus. He bit hard into Lee's delicate shoulder to restrain his loud moan, making a slightly bloody bite mark. Lee shivered and flopped down in exhaustion, landing tiredly onto his love's chest.

"Oh look, we have matching bite marks," the mystery one pointed out and licked Lee's bite. "I love you, my little kitten," his lover said, tightening his grip around Lee's slim waist and burrying his face into Lee's flaming hair.

"Love you too," Lee mumbled and affectionately snuggled closer into his love's warm embrace.

* * *

**Woo my first ever fanfiction is a weird smut fanfiction that's full of over used things and cliches woo (i dishono my family). Yeh I know it's really short and not very detailed feel free to criticize me in the reviews~ Anywaay thanks for reading and try to guess who senpai was or just think about your own slash otp (sorry if your otp was a leexgirl pairing). Really it could be anyone even people who don't go to a nigma high.****(it could also be a female cuz they can be using that double sided dildo, even tho the story says man a lot :\).Thanks again and byee~~~**


End file.
